Clashing Notes
by Snowyfireflame
Summary: It's simple. One's a rocker. Who dreams of becoming famous just like his old man. The other has set out her future as a pianist. But both are very different. She's into Classical music, He's in rock and roll. Can they set there differences aside to stay together or will they finally clash notes? Maybe it's not that as simple as they think. Mainly NALU, but other pairings too!
1. When we first meant

**LUCY's POV**

People are very different. You have women, men, children, elders. But that's not what makes everyone different. It something else, something you can't describe in words. It's in actions. Every person has their own flow. Their own beat, their own voice. It's like a song. Every person has their own song, and own style. That is what make everyone different.

But what if someone has two songs? What if someone learns to be different? Is it even possible? Could it ever come true? Could a person change the way they are? Could they change their own song?

I let my fingers flow over the keys of the piano. Moving in the same rhythm, never breaking a note. Never clashing notes together. When I play the piano, I lose myself in the music. In the notes. Every note is a part in my life, and when you put it together into one piece it tells a story. The rhythm, the note, and the way you play it. It shows your true self. I let my hands Rome free over the keys. Losing myself the deeper I get into the song.

I've always played no matter what. For as long as I could remember. It's who I am. It's who I want to be. I love classical piano music. Not that I don't love all music, but there's something to classical music. Something that I do know how to describe. It reflects myself. The keys, the tempo, and the way it all fits together. I can't every stop myself.

I've always wanted to be the best. I know I will be. After all it's me. It's who I am. My dream is to reach up to Beethoven. To me he's the greatest. The way he plays, it shows how much he's done. How much he's been through. They say that everyone greatest pianist has the deepest and the wildest stories. That's what their piece's show. Every beat to them, is a part of their life. The whole piece is their life. When you play a piece by another pianist, you're playing there life. Your fingers are going through all there steps.

I listen hearing the keys, the rhythm coming together. I close my eyes listening to the story of Beethoven's life. I love his stories. I love his life. I talk a deep breath realizing that I'm coming to the end of the song. My fingers hitting the lower keys over and over again. Until the last note stops ringing.

Slowly lifting my finger up from the last key. It stopped ringing, but I can still here it echo through the room. The song might be over, but the story of his life will always go on. Because someone will always be playing his story, the story of his life.

"That was beautiful my dear." I turn around slowly. A women with long brown hair and beautiful huge brown eyes was standing right behind me. She wore a light flowy white dress, and black sandals. I smiled softly at her.

"Thank you, Lacy." Lacy Ashely was her name. I've known her my whole life. She was the women that took care of me my whole life, or at least as far as I remember.

"You know Lucy sweetheart, I believe that has been the best I've heard of you so far. What was the piece you were playing again?' She stated smiling. Lacy has always been supportive of me. She loves hearing me play. Ever since the first day I sat in front of a piano. But no one had ever taught me to play. I just sat down and started it.

"Fur Elise." I reply standing up. I glanced down at the piano smiling. I learned that piece years ago. But right now I just felt like playing it. I've known that piece since I was 5 or 6. That was 11 years ago. I'm 16 now.

"A Beethoven piece." I heard Lacy say. I kept smiling as I slowly slid my fingers over the keys one last time. I loved the feeling of my hands pressing against the keys. It makes me feel free, like I can fly. Knowing that my hands are controlling the notes, controlling the wave of sound. It's like my heart is flowing out into my hands, as there hitting the keys. Each note is a part of me. It's becoming my life.

"Are you ready?" I slowly looked over to Lacy. She was giving off a warm smile. A smile that I've known for many years. "For your first day at The Academy?" She asked me.

Academy. I wanted to go to Grand Musical Academy. The reason why is because they are a musical school. Everything about them is musical. It's weird going to a new school during the middle of first semester. But my dream lies there. My dream of making it. My dream of becoming the best.

"Yes,"

 **-X-**

"Jeez I can't believe it's already senior year." A boy with raven hair stated. He had a white shirt, with a black jacket on the back that said 'Fairy Tail,' and long tight jeans with black boots.

"So is it any different from the last years?" A boy with pink hair stated. He wore a black vest that showed off all his abs, and muscles, with long black tight pants and a sliver chain hanging down his neck. His eyes popped out a lot though. It looked like he was wearing eye liner, but he wasn't.

"Well, Flame brain. Its senior year our last year together before college. But I doubt for you it's your last senior year in high school with the way your grades look." The raven harried boy shot back. It wasn't all that silent. But you could clearly hear the pink haired boy growl at that comment.

"You want to go Ice breath!" He yelled standing up getting ready to attack.

"Yeah let's g-!"

"I hope you two aren't FIGHTING!" A girl with long red hair stood up. She's had enough of this. There friends they aren't supposed to be fighting. They might act like they hate each other but they don't.

"Erza! Where not fighting were the best of friends!" They boys stated hugging each other tightly. You could hear the laughs of their friends. Some things never change.

"Good." Erza stated.

"Hey Erza did you hear about the new student were supposed to get today?" A girl with short blue hair stated. She was jumping up and down as she made her way into the classroom. She wore an orange tank top, and white jean shorts with her blue shoes.

"New student?" The red haired girl asked. "Where did you hear that from Levy?" She asked.

"Well, I was walking outside the main office, and I saw someone I never seen before. I also heard them talking about her schedule." Levy stated, taking her seat next to Erza.

"Shrimp is a stalker." A man with black hair stated. He wore a black rock shirt, and black pants. Levy glared at her boyfriend. He just smirked and chuckled.

"I am not Gajeel!" She stated yelling at him. He just kept smirking. You could hear the pink haired boy groan.

"Hey Erza, remember when we were in that stage?" A man with bright blue hair stated. He had on a white shirt with black pants. But what would catch everyone's eye is his red tattoo. But no one knew why he had it. You could see a blush start to form on Erza's face.

"Gee, why are you all so gross!" The pink haired boy groan setting his head down on the table. Watching all his friends be all lovely dovely is gross. He just wanted to smash his head against the wall.

"Well Natsu it happens when you love someone." Levy stated looked at the pink haired boy. They all looked at him, you could just hear him groan.

"It's stupid." Natsu stated.

"You shouldn't say that. It will happen to you someday." The man with the red tattoo stated. Natsu quickly snapped his head up.

"Like hell that will happen! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He snapped. He will never ever fall in love. He's done it once, and it broke him. But not anymore, he doesn't love. He's a rock star, that's what he loves.

 **-X-**

"Natsu I can't believe you got a detention again!" Erza stated for the seventh time that day. He sighed walking in front of the group.

"Gee, it's just a detention get over it. It's not like I killed someone." He stated. All he did was just talk back to the teacher. He doesn't really see it as a big deal at all. But hear are his friends acting like it's the end of the world.

"Natsu, you should really try in school, and not fall asleep, then yell at the teacher."

"Gee will you guys get off my back, you're not my parents." Natsu stated sighing. "Besides he shouldn't have splashed water on me. I was sleeping." He added. They all sighed realizing that they will get nowhere with this conversation.

"Whatever let's just get some practice in." Gajeel stated, holding Levy's hand.

They all walked down the hallway to the secret music room. It was a secret mainly because no one ever goes to that room. You have to basically go up to the roof of the school to get there. They always go up there every lunch hour to practice and have fun. It was there time. No one else but that group.

They stopped in their tracks when they saw one of their friends standing by the door into the room. She had her eye pressed against the door. She was trying to listen to something but what? Her long blue hair touching the door.

"Juvia? What are you do-?"

"Shh!" Juvia hissed. "Juvia hears someone playing the piano in here!" She whispered loudly.

"What?!" They all half yelled and whispered. Quickly they made their way over to the door, pressing there ear's against it. They could clearly hear a piano playing. But what caught them more off guard was that it was amazing to listen to.

The song was unbelievable. They never heard anyone in this school that could play that good.

"I know that song. It's Silence by Beethoven." Levy whispered trying to listen more.

"Beethoven? Really? No one at this school can even play the piano like this." Erza stated.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that this person is in our music room." Gajeel hissed. They had to admit though, this person was good.

"Natsu what are you doing!" Levy shouted/whispered to him. Everyone looked to see Natsu slowly turning the door knob.

"I want to see who is playing." Natsu stated. He didn't like the fact that there was a stranger using there room. But he was more curious about who was play that song. He was completely ignoring his friends as he slowly turned the door knob. Opening up the door slowly, not to make a lot of noise.

There sat a girl with long blonde hair that reached to her lower back. She sat at on a bench as her hands moved around on the keys. She wore a pink flower dress that stopped right above her mid-thigh, with pink shoes and black knee high socks. What surprised them most off all was that her eyes were closed.

Her body would lean into the piano and out. It's like the music was flowing through her and out. The song never breaking a note, beat. How is she doing that good? She doesn't even look old enough to be a professional. But it sounds like Beethoven himself is playing it.

Natsu watched in shock. Just who is this person? But what caught him the most was the song. He loved it. She was beyond amazing. Every note hit him in the heart. He watched as her hands moved over the keys. She's not even looking down at the piano. Her eyes were closed.

Slowly you could hear the song start to die down, as the final ring of the note left. Silence filled the room. You could see the blonde breath in and out slowly. Every breath was like bringing her back to the world. Her mind slowly coming back into play. She opened her eyes. Looking down at the keys. She smiled. Gently touching them.

"Thank you," She whispered very quietly.

Everyone watched in silence. She slowly stood up grabbing her back and books from her side. Soon enough they all started to cheer and clap.

The blonde lifted her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her books. She was talking a step until she heard a bunch of noises going off. She jumped a bit, which caused her to trip backwards over the bench. It caused all her books fly everywhere, as she caused the bench to flip over with her. Making her land on her butt.

They watched it in slow motion. She jumped when she heard them, causing her trip and fall backwards. Her papers and books flying up and the air and landing all over the floor. As she landed on her butt.

"Shit are you okay?!" Natsu asked quickly walking over to her. As the other followed. He looked down at her. He couldn't help but blush a little. This girl was extremely cute. Her long blonde hair, her dress which was now up her legs even more because she fell. Her pink lips, thick eye lashes, huge brown eyes, huge chest, her legs looked really soft and creamy. Forget cute, she's extremely hot.

"Y-Yeah S-Sorry." She stated ever so quietly, as they slowly helped her back up. "I didn't mean to get in your way. Sorry. I just wanted to find somewhere to think." She stated looking at them.

"No it's are fault we should have knocked or something sorry." Erza stated looking at the blonde girl and bowing.

"Yeah what she said." Gray stated.

"Say, what's your name? Because we've never seen you around here before." Jellal stated. He watched as the blonde girl smiled softly.

"Well, I'm a new student here. Names Lucy. Lucy Ashely." She stated holding out her head towards Jellal. He smiled.

"Jellal Fernandes." He stated shaking her hand.

"Gray Fullbuster. Rock and roll god."

"Levy Mcgarden. But you can just call me Lev."

"Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you."

"Juvia Lockser. Juvia is just letting you know that Gray-Sama is mine."

"Gajeel Redfox." Lucy finally turned to the pink haired boy. He just started at her. It was like their eyes were locked.

"Natsu Dragneel." Lucy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Natsu." She stated holding her hand out towards him. He slowly started to smile. He took her hand in his. It felt right to him.


	2. No friends, No Family

**LUCY's POV**

"Hey Lu do you want to come with us to a smashing party!" I looked up Levy was standing up in front of me.

"Smashing party? What does that even mean?" I asked confused. Levy looked at me smiling.

"Come on Lu! You'll love it! It's our senior year in high school!" She stated. I sighed, once Levy makes up her mind you can't stop her.

"Fine, but I'm not drinking or doing any of that crap." I stated looking at her. I still have my whole life ahead of me. I'm not messing it up, when I'm only 16.

"Psh, come on bunny girl stop being a party pooper. Were all adults anyway." Gajeel stated. I glared at him.

"For the last time it's Lucy! Not bunny girl!" I snapped.

"Technically were barely adults, were all 18. I wouldn't really consider us adults." Jellal stated.

"We are totally adults. The law states that 18 is adult. So there for we can do whatever the fuck we want." Natsu stated. He was leaning against the wall with his earphone in one ear.

"See! So let's go to the party!" Levy stated.

"Dang shrimp you're too loud." Gajeel stated covering his ears. It's weird there dating, but he calls her shrimp and not Levy? Why? I sighed standing up. I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder. I could tell everyone was staring at me. But why? Maybe I should just ignore it.

"Hey Lucy you okay?" I looked up Erza was standing right in front of me.

"Yeah sorry. I just need to head home. After all we've been here for a couple hours after school. I should probably head back home." I stated scratching the back of my head. Lacy is probably worried sick. I know she'll yell at me all night long.

"Well, have a safe drive home." Erza stated looking at me. I nodded. I want to have fun, but I feel like I'm just not supposed to. I want to go with them, but it's not like me. There always so loud and happy. Not that I'm not happy. I'm different than them. I know I am. But why do I want to be like them too?

 **-X-**

Sometimes I feel like I don't fit in anywhere. I play the piano. There all rockers. How am I even friends with them? I never even had friends before. I was always home schooled. Lacy home schooled me my whole life. That's why I'm two years ahead of my generation. I'm 16 and a senior in high school. I'm like this because I've never actually gone to school before. I never had any friends so I always studied.

I don't want my first ever friends to find out about me being 16. Then they won't want to be friends with me. Who's 18 and wants to be friends with a 16 year old? I can't even drive yet. I walk everywhere. We only have one car. Lacy needs it for her job.

I love Lacy, I really do. She was the person who cared for me. She adopted me. My real mother had died giving birth to me. Lacy adopted me when I was 6. I don't even remember the years before that though. It was all just a blur. Lacy said I lost my memories. I don't really care though. Who wants to remember being in a foster home? What's worst is that I don't even know my father. No one knows. Not even Lacy. He wasn't even there for my birth.

I sighed. But like I said who cares. I carried my umbrella as I walked past street lights. The past doesn't matter. You can't change it. All you can do is look back on it. I can't cry about not ever seeing my mother or the fact that my father didn't care. I have Lacy now. I have my piano. I can make it. I know I can. Friends or not. I can make it.

My shoes clicked against the pavement. I could hear the rain beet down on my umbrella. It was pushing me lower to the ground. Then a great force of wind hit me. I shivered. Why didn't I bring a jacket? Am I really that dumb?

I screamed when I felt a pull. I looked behind me only to see a black dark figure. The person grabbed onto my bag.

"Hey! Let go!" I yelled, but that didn't help me at all. I felt my bag slip off of me. Then a got a face full of his hand. He pushed me to the ground. My butt slammed on the ground hard. I cringed at the pain. I looked up to only see the figure running away.

"No," I mumbled. I got up quickly running after the man. I wouldn't be running if he didn't have something that meant so much to me. I didn't care about my phone or moneys. I just want that photo. I could see the man getting farther away. He can't take it. It's the only one I have.

"Hey get out the way!" I snapped my head to the left only to find bright lights blocking my vision. Two bright lights. I closed my eyes expecting for it to hit me, but it never came. I could hear another crash. I opened my eyes. I gulped.

In front of was a biker laying under his motorcycle. He was on the side walk. The wheels of the motorcycle were still spinning lights still on. I quickly rushed over. Only to notice that the man had blood on his arm. I gasped. I caused this. I could feel tears run down my eyes. I watched as he slowly took off the helmet. His pink hair wet in the rain now. Pink hair? Natsu?

"Damn watch were you're going next time." He stated. He slowly sat himself up. I could feel tears go more down my face. I looked down the street only to find that the man I was running after was gone. He was gone with the photo. The only photo I have of her.

 **NORMAL POV**

Natsu hissed in pain as he slowly took off his helmet. He was ready to yell at the person which caused this. But he stop when he saw Lucy. She was all wet from the rain. Did she walk home? But can't she drive herself home? Natsu sighed.

"Damn," He hissed sitting up. "Watch were you're going next time." He stated. Not that he meant it in a mean way. But I guess it came out like that. Slowly getting up the pink haired boy looked down at Lucy. He noticed that she was crying. Which made him feel bad. Maybe he was mean?

"Look I'm not going to yell at you or anything. There's no need to cry." Natsu stated. But she didn't stop crying. But what shocked him the most was that she fell to her knees crying. Didn't he just say she's okay? He's not mad.

"I'm sorry," She cried out. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry!" She cried out. Natsu started at her.

"It's not the end of the world Lucy. Chill, it's not like I'm dead." He stated calmly. He was confused. He didn't mean to make her cry. But why was she running out into the street this late at night? It's dark out and raining? Can't she drive herself home? He watched as she cried. The tears pouring down her face. It's didn't fit her. She shouldn't cry.

Natsu slowly kneed down in front of Lucy. Watching as she cried and tried to cover her face.

"Lucy," He stated. He took her hands in his to try and grab her attention. He watched as those brown orbs looked right at him. "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm not mad, next time just don't run out in the middle of the road." He stated slowly to her. He watched as he slowly shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's j-just- I- He took the photo." She cried out slowly. Took the photo? He? Natsu was confused. He? Took a photo? Who's he? Why is she crying over a photo? "S-She's gone, forever." Lucy cried out really loud.

Without thinking you could see Natsu launch his arms around Lucy. To try and at least calm her down. He didn't understand. He didn't know why. But it felt like the right thing for him to do. Normally when girls cry, he walks the other way. Sure, call him a jerk or asshole, but he's not good with crying girls. But something was different with Lucy. He wanted to help her out. He wanted her to stop crying. He needed to help her.

"Lucy, it's okay. Everything will be okay, I promise." He stated quietly.

Lucy froze. Was Natsu really hugging her? But why? Why is he helping her? Why does he care? No one has ever cared for her other than Lacy. She was always in foster homes. She had no friends. No family other than Lacy. Lacy was all she had. The piano was all she had. Felling his warm arms around her, felt nice.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy stated in shock. She didn't look at him. She kept facing forward in shock, eyes wide. He did tighten his grip around her. He buried his head deep into her shoulder.

"I promise you everything will be okay. I promise you Lucy." He stated slowly, not letting go.

No one has ever promised her something. No one has ever hugged her like this. What is this feeling? Happiness. Was she finally happy? Is that what she is feeling?

Lucy could slowly start to feel her eyes close. Resting her head on his shoulder.

She's never had friends, a family before. All she has is a piano, and Lacy.

 **A/N**

Okay, well there were a lot of things I wanted to say in this chapter.

First off, I don't want Lucy and Natsu to just have a great friendship in the beginning. I want the story to show them getting closer and closer.

Second, I wanted to explain the whole age thing. So, Lucy is 16. She has always been homeschooled by Lacy. Since Lucy normal focused on her studies and her piano. She has never had time to make friends or even have fun. So she grew up like that. But everyone else is either 18 or 19. Considering Lucy just turned 16.

Third, The photo. Don't worry you will find out in the next chapter who it is!

Fourth, I really wanted to show that Lucy doesn't know what it's like to have a friend, or someone close to her. Sure she has Lacy, but Lacy just raised her. There not that close. But they do care for each other.

 **Fifth and finally.**

I have figured out a day I will update this story! It's will be on Sundays! Please let me know if you like this story so far! And review as to what you think!


End file.
